Husband & Wife
by Amanda-Crane
Summary: I was not very content with the way season 7 ended, so I decided to write a different ending. The story starts at the party at Rory's grandparents' house, right after Logan's speech in the series. It is written from Rory's perspective. I try to stay true to the characters as they are in the series. I prefer to publish short chapters ( - 1000 words), because of my schedule.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: English is not my first language, so I might have some strange sentences & stuff. But please let me know what you think! I know I still have lots to learn, but eager to hear what you think. Thanks for reading! _

_**Start of the story: **__**I was not very content with the way season 7 ended, so I decided to write a different outcome. The story s**__**tarts at the party at Rory's grandparents' house. The story starts right after Logan's speech in the series.**_

**Chapter 1**

Logan asked Rory 'Will you marry me?' Rory looked very surprised as she did not see the proposal coming. She was still so young, but Logan was such a good guy and she loved him so much, but was she ready to be married yet? Her mom always said not to get married, because nothing good could come from that. Didn't Rory need to be an independent Gilmore girl first before she could become a wife? With all these overwhelming thoughts going on in her head, the only word Rory could form was 'Wow'. Logan looked at her anxious for her response. The entire room was looking at her and this while her head was spinning because of the unexpected proposal. 'Wow' Rory said again. Still unsure on how to handle her spinning head. Logan felt Rory's insecurity and told the group they needed a moment. Taking her hand, he started walking out the door.

Lorelai and Chris, who had been watching, discussed whether they should go after their daughter. Chris said to Lorelai: 'Oh Lor, did you see this coming? Why didn't she answer him?' Lorelai completely got how Rory felt and responded: 'This is a lot for her you know. There is so much changing in her life. She might not be ready. Plus, her entire life she looked at us, and to be fair, we aren't the greatest examples relationship wise. You know Rory, she just needs a minute to figure it all out.' Chris advised Lorelai to go after Rory, as he told her that Lorelai knew Rory so well and maybe needed her advice on the matter.

So, Lorelai went to go after Rory. As she walked out, she ran into Emily. 'Please mom, let me through. I need to find Rory. She might need me.' 'But Lorelai, the party. What did she say? Why didn't she just say yes? He is such a wonderful young man. She is so lucky to have found such a perfect match.', Emily asked Lorelai. 'Mom, as I said I need to get to Rory. I don't know right now, but if you let me go to her, I can see what's going on with her. Just pass out some more salmon puffs and your guests will be all good. This is Rory's decision, and this is not about you and your party. Now please, step aside so I can go after her.' Lorelai rambled to her mom as she tried to pass her, but Emily kept moving so Lorelai couldn't get through. At last though Emily finally moved, and Lorelai almost ran out. When Lorelai came around the corner of the house, she saw Logan and Rory talking. As she didn't want to listen in on their private conversation, she decided to sit on the bench in front of the house and wait until they would return. She looked around at the gravel in front of the bench, the hortensia's on the corner of the house, all looking marvelous of course.

When Logan was in the yard with Rory, away from all the peeking guests. He blurred out to her: 'I'm so sorry Rory. I didn't mean to overwhelm you. I just love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say something.' 'But why now?' asked Rory. Logan told her about the job he was offered in Silicon Valley, about the job opportunities for Rory out there. He reached inside his pocket and took out a page with two columns. 'What's that?', Rory asked. 'Well, I know how much you like your pro and con list, so I made you one.', Logan answered. On the pro column was written in big black letters 'Perfect love'. Beneath that was written 'handsome young man', 'stunning babies', 'beautiful house in California'. The con side was completely empty. 'You are just so full of yourself Huntzberger.', Rory laughed. Logan responded: 'Well, not so much, but I do not want to give you any reasons to doubt me.'

Now that they both started laughing the air cleared, and so did Rory's mind. She told him about what all went on in her mind. All the doubts she had, and that none of them were about their love, but about herself, as a person and her wonders about being ready. 'Ace,', Logan started, 'please just consider my offer. I'm ready. I've been ready for a while now. You got playboy Huntzberger ready to commit. I even went to your mom to ask permission.' Rory started crying: 'You did so much to make the proposal perfect. You even went to my mom, and I just stumbled to you. You don't deserve this Logan; you deserve so much better. You can better go. I'm sorry.' Logan, who stood a step away from Rory, stepped closer, cupping her face. He tilted her head slowly so he could look her right in the eye and told her: 'Sweet Rory, you could not make me a happier man then when you would say yes. Just do it. We will figure it out, together. Like we have done the last three years. It will all work out. Please Rory just say yes. I'll give you the ring now and just think about it. Talk to your mom, make your own pro-con-list. Just let me know when you figured it out.' And with that Logan let go of her face, kissed her on the cheek after handing her the ring box, turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_As this is my first story ever (that I let others read), p__lease let me know what you think! I know I still have lots to learn, but eager to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 2**

Lorelai saw Logan walking to his car but did not see Rory anywhere. She rushed around the corner to go find her daughter. She could not wait another second to speak to her. Just around the corner, she found Rory. Rory just stood there, quietly, tears dripping of her face. She just let it happen. She felt defeated, tired and incredibly confused.

'Oh, sweetheart,' Lorelai said as she hugged Rory tightly, 'I know it doesn't look like it right now, but it will be all alright.' 'Mom', Rory started, 'I know all my doubts are just silly, but I feel so insecure. How do I know if I'm ready?' 'Rory, you just know. It just feels right. I know I'm not a great example when it comes to relationships, but when I look at you, I just know that you'll make the right choice.' Rory started sobbing again. 'I feel so awful. He planned this grand proposal, and I couldn't even answer him. How will he ever forgive me? How do we go from here?' Lorelai did not answer Rory. She just held her for what felt like forever until Rory calmed down. Lorelai then talked to her daughter about all the insecurities and doubts she felt. Rory at the end decided she would need a minute to figure it all out, but not at this party. So Lorelai texted Chris that they were going home and that if he was a smart man he would try to get out of there immediately. Rory got in her mother's Jeep and they went home, to Stars Hollow.

As soon as they got home, Lorelai went to the market to get some food. They needed all the comfort food she could find. She grabbed a couple bags of chips. Different flavors of course as they liked to switch up their chips. She also grabbed a giant bucked of Ice Cream and a roll of cookie dough, because that always helps with any kind of ache.

With her arms filled with the most delicious, unhealthy food, she went home, where she found Rory sitting on the couch in the dark. 'Mom, I just don't feel like eating.' Rory said as she saw her mom come in. Lorelai said: 'I know honey, but I got it just in case,' as she walked over to the monkey lamp to turn it on. After that Lorelai stalled out all the food on the table and went over to the kitchen to grab some spoons. Being all set for the night, she sat on the couch, cross-legged, facing Rory. 'Well, Rory,' Lorelai started 'how do you want to figure this out? Do you need a minute to yourself? Do you want to watch a movie or talk about what happened tonight? It's up to you. I totally understand if you don't want to talk it anymore.' Rory didn't answer her mom as she did not know the answer. Lorelai grabbed a bucket of ice cream, scooted towards her daughter, while handing her a spoon. They sat there, eating, in silence for a while.

After they finished the bucket, Rory stood up to put the other bucket of ice cream in the freezer. Walking back to the living room, Rory felt she was ready to talk. She paced in front of the TV while she started talking: 'Mom, I love Logan so much. He is so kind and sweet and he always thinks of me, but his parents will never approve. They think I am not good enough and they never will. I don't want to be the reason why Logan's relationship with his parents will get even worse. Would they even come to the wedding?' Rory stopped rambling for a second, turned around on her heels and said: 'It just now got very clear. I see myself walking down the aisle toward him. I am not sure how it will all work out. I'm not sure about anything right now, but I am sure about him. I do realize now that my worries are not about Logan or our relationship, but about everything surrounding marrying him.' As Lorelai listened to her daughter rambling, she smiled on the inside. She knew her daughter was ready, she had been ready, but Rory needed to find this out on her own. It was not her place to tell Rory to get married. As Lorelai looked up to Rory, she saw that Rory stood there with her coat on, hopping to get her shoes on. 'Mom, I got to take the Jeep for a little bit. I'll be back.' Rory said as she was running out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please let me know what you think! I know I still have lots to learn, but eager to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 3

Looking down at the speedometer Rory noticed she was driving 20 miles over the speed limit. She felt as if she had no minute to lose. She just hoped Logan would be at the apartment in New Haven. She forgot her phone, so she couldn't call him, but she did not like the idea of turning around and having to wait even longer to get to talk to him, so she kept going. She was normally so organized, but this was all in the spur of the moment. She just felt a pull in her heart and knew she had to follow.

The entire drive different thoughts with doubts were going through her head. What if he wasn't there? What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't want to see her? She knew most of them were silly, but she couldn't shush the thoughts. She just felt worried about what would happen when she got there, but even that couldn't stop her from going. She knew one thing for sure and that was that she needed to see him.

As she was still speeding, the Jeep was making a lot of noise. It was not prepared for driving this fast on a hot summer night. Rory thought the noise made her head even fuller with doubts, so she turned on the radio. Immediately Ed Sheerans sound filled the car. Rory sang along, just to keep herself busy. A couple more miles until the turnoff to New Haven. She pressed the speed pedal even harder; she couldn't wait anymore.

Rory had to contain herself to not run to the elevator. As Rory stood in the elevator going up to their apartment, she realized she had no clue what she was going to say to him. She was pacing through the elevator, when it at once stopped. It was stuck. Rory went over to the control panel and pressed the help button. Nothing happened. The moment could not have been any worse. Rory was worried already, she felt as if her world was collapsing. She pressed the button again. 'Hello, this is the emergency desk. How may I help you,' sounded from the panel. 'Hi, this is Rory. I'm stuck in the elevator.' 'Ma'am, stay calm. I will send someone immediately. I will ring you when I have an update for you' And with that the help light turned off. Rory fell to her knees. This evening had been a lot to take in. Rory longed for her mother, but now she could not even call her. With her arms around her knees she sat there for a couple minutes, feeling defeated, but then at once she rose up and started pacing through the elevator again. With two steps she was on the other side, she turned around and did the same thing over and over. This all while she was thinking out loud about what she was going to tell Logan. 'Well, first I must apologize to him of course. I surely must have hurt his feelings. I would never want him to feel as if I don't love him with everything I have. He makes me feel so special. He makes sure I know every day how much he loves me.' While saying that Rory knew she was in the right place, well of course not exactly the elevator, but going to Logan was right. Logan was all she wanted, Logan was all she needed, and she could not imagine feeling any different about this ever. She was ready. With that the help button lighted up again. 'Ma'am, I am sorry to inform you, but this is going to take a while, we can't connect remotely with the control panel. It's fried. Just hang tight. It will be another hour or so.' Even though this was not the news Rory had hoped for when she saw the light, she felt buzzed with excitement. Excited to be so close to Logan, excited to finally have shaken off the doubts.

Rory still had to sit here for a while, so she went through her purse to find her book. Uch, this was the one time where she listened to her mom and brought a smaller bag to the party. Her book, wallet and phone were still in the small bag, in Stars Hollow. Out of habit she grabbed this bag while running out the door. She totally forgot about the other purse. Rory did find an old receipt on the bottom of her tote though. This gave her an idea, and she went through her bag until she found a pencil. All her belongings were now spread out through the elevator, but Rory did not care. She started writing for a while, thinking a little and then writing some more. This went on for a while until finally the elevator started moving again. Not more than five seconds later the elevator sounded it's recognizable ding and the doors slid open. Rory ran out of the elevator, relieved to be free.

Before Rory could reach the door, it flew open. Right there in the opening was Logan. He was still wearing the outfit from the party, his tie hung loose around his neck. His hair was all messy. He looked exactly like the man Rory loved so much. Rory had to contain herself to not run towards him and jump in his arms, but she wasn't sure how he felt about her right now. Rory stood still about three steps from Logan. Logan still stood there in the opening, leaning against the doorpost.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry guys, for taking so long to post a new chapter. I'm just starting my masters and was overwhelmed with everything I had to get done. I'll be better haha! :)_

_Thank you so much for your kind comments & all of you that read the story. I decided to make this chapter longer, because indeed I think that would add to the story. Please do keep reviewing as I love to know what you think, even if you're not happy with the story or my writing._

**Chapter 4**

'Hi,' Rory said, still a little insecure on how to behave. 'Hi,' he responded. 'Were you leaving?' Rory asked. 'No, no, the doorman, Tom, called earlier to let me know you were stuck in the elevator. I tried calling your cell, but you didn't answer, so I asked Tom to keep me updated. Right after he called me, I went to see if you were alright, and well, here we are.' Rory relaxed a little. He didn't seem mad when he had talked and thus, she said: 'I need to talk to you, can we go inside?' Both of them entered the apartment, closing the door after them.

The apartment looked exactly the same as it did when she left a week ago. Usually there are dishes in the sink and clothes laying around everywhere, but right now the apartment was spotless. Little did Rory know that Logan had felt so restless when he got home, he decided to clean. At first he sat on the couch for a while, but he could not sit still, he kept thinking about what happened. Before he knew it, he was collecting all the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. He had even thought of running a load of laundry, if he had known how to separate the different loads. Usually Rory or Margaret, the cleaning lady, would do that, so he was a little lost and decided to just throw all the clothes in the hamper and ask Margaret how that works. It simply was impossible to be a successful businessman and not know how to separate laundry, but those were worries for another time.

Rory sighed and started 'I am so sorry for the way I acted before. You just took me by surprise. It happened so fast and it overwhelmed me.' Logan shook his head 'Rory, please don't apologize. I was so excited, and I wanted all your family and friends there so we could share this moment. I did not realize how you would feel. I am the one who is sorry.' 'By the way,' he continued, 'just to be open and honest. I talked to your mom. When I called your cell, she answered. She told me that she expected me to be with you, but no worries. I explained to her that you were stuck in an elevator and I had no clue how long it would take. So naturally you will have to call her within the next 10 minutes, or she will hijack someone's car and drive over here to check on you.' Rory laughed. That sounded like her mom. Lorelai was always so protective, even though Rory had shown numerous times that she can take care of herself. 'Can I borrow your phone to call her? Just to get it over with. I really don't want her showing up' Rory asked. Logan handed her the phone and Rory dialed her moms number. She expected it to be in the contacts list, but she knew it by heart and just dialing it was faster. The phone rang several times before she heard the well-known voicemail of her mom: 'Hi, this is Lorelai. Please don't leave a message. If you want to give me food or love, call me back later. Bye!'. Rory decided to leave a message anyway as she did not feel like calling her back at a later moment, whilst she felt Logans eyes burning a hole in her back. 'Hi mom, it's me. Logan just told me you guys spoke about me being stuck in an elevator. Well I'm free now, so don't worry. Love you. Talk to you soon.' and with that Rory ended the call. As their hands touched while handing back the phone, Rory felt an electric wave through her hand. In a reaction she pulled back her hand really fast, looking sheepishly at Logan. 'Sorry,' she said, while reaching for the phone she dropped. He bended over at the same time and their heads bumped. 'Sorry,' she said again. He laughed and answered: 'How is it possible that we are out of sync this fast? We usually anticipate to each other so well.' Rory didn't answer but stared at her feet. 'Logan,' she started, 'I came here to talk to you about what happened tonight. I am so sorry. I felt so overwhelmed.' Logan interrupted her: 'Rory, stop. You already apologized. Even though there is nothing you have to apologize for. I love you.'

When Tom had called to tell him about the elevator, he went out into the hallway to check if there was any way he could assist. He was walking by the elevator, on his way to the stairs, as he heard a voice from behind the elevator doors. He immediately recognized that voice. He would recognize that voice from anywhere. It was his Rory. Oh well, not his anymore. She was talking about what happened tonight. She was rambling. His heart sunk as he thought of the events of tonight. He wanted to share the joy of their engagement with her family. Her family was so important to Rory, that he had thought she would want them there. Oh boy, was he wrong. He did not see the freak out coming. On his way home though, after going over and over the events, he thought himself a fool. Of course, she would react this way. How could he not have seen this coming? Then he heard Rory say, from behind those elevator doors, that she loved him, Logan. He could not prevent his heart to start beating faster and feel the warmth spreading through his body. How could he ever have doubted her? He still wished things had gone differently tonight, but he also knew that he was going to fight for this girl. He loved her, and she loved him. They would work this out and he did not care if that was as husband and wife or as boyfriend and girlfriend as long as they were together. He would do anything for her.

How much he had changed since the day they met. Thinking of that event at the coffee cart and in the hallway the day after. He knew right then and there that she had spunk. The way she mouthed back at him instead of falling at his feet as every other girl at Yale. He knew he wanted her. Little did he know that he would end up going steady for this girl and loving her the way he did. He did not even know what love was before meeting her. How far he had come from that playboy to this man, ready to be a loving husband.

Rory steps forward putting her hand over his mouth. Hearing him say he still loved her, gave her the confidence she needed. She reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out the receipt. 'Logan, I need you to not interrupt me while I speak. Can you do that?' Rory asks. Logan nods his head. 'Logan,' she says, 'I wrote this while stuck in the elevator. The entire way over here I was thinking about how I was going to say this to you and then it hit me.'

At that moment Rory was interrupted by Finn and Colin throwing open the door. 'What an odd building you live in, boy.' Finn said. Colin explained by saying: 'Someone left their purse, and what appears all their belongings in the elevator. It is a mess.' Both stopped talking and looked at the two people standing in front of them. 'Oh dear,' Finn said, 'I think we have walked into some sort of private conversation. Please do fill me in. I feel left out.' Both Rory and Logan looked at them, then at each other. Logan walks towards the boys, putting an hand on both their shoulders, pushing them out the door, while saying: 'Will you boys collect those things in the elevator for me? I dropped my purse, I guess. Thanks.' He throws the door shut in their faces.

'Please Rory, just tell me know if you are going to dump my sorry ass' Logan says. Rory hands Logan the receipt. It is a pro-conlist. On top is written: 'Should I still marry Rory?'. Both columns are filled to the brim. 'I know you are probably very mad with me for embarrassing you like this, and I truly hope you can forgive you. I know your parents think I am not good enough and hope you will marry someone better, but I can promise you I will love you forever and will take care of you no matter what.' Logan turns his back and starts walking towards the door without answering Rory. Rory's courage sunk through the bottom. Was she too late? Was he too mad? Where there too many items on the con list? She had just wanted to give him an honest list and there was no stopping her when she started writing. Logan reached the door, reached into his coat pocket and took out this small square box. He turned around again and came walking back. Rory had not seen what Logan had done and was very confused by his response. When Logan was standing in front of Rory, he sunk to one knee and said again: 'Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?' He popped open the box and a beautiful ring with a large oval diamond showed. Rory pulled Logan up to his feet while squealing 'Yes, of course, yes!' As soon as Logan got up to his feet Rory jumped in his arms and started kissing him, her legs wrapped around him.

While Logan and Rory were still making out, Colin and Finn came walking back in, holding Rory's purse in front of them. 'Kind sir, here is your purse like you requested,' Finn said. 'This lady really has nothing interesting with her. Every woman should have a picture of herself in her bag, so we know whether she is hot. How do we now know whether we want to return the purse? I am not interested in wasting my time,' Colin adds, still oblivious to the position Logan and Rory are in. 'Hand it over, boys,' Logan says. 'Thank you for retrieving my stuff guys,' Rory says, still in the same position. 'Love, is this yours? Do I now get one of those lovely kisses as a thank you?' Finn says. Rory winks at Logan while answering: 'Well, why not my dear Finn.' Finn starts walking towards Rory. It is so like Finn to take it seriously, even though he very well knows it was a joke. Collin grabs the back of Finns shirt and says: 'Don't you see they were busy. It looks like we're interrupting.' He winks at the couple. Rory tries to free herself of Logan's grip, but he holds her still against him own body. 'I never let you go, Rory Gilmore,' he whispers in her ear. While shifting her to his left hip, he shows her the box he was still holding in his hands. 'I think it is time that I put this ring on your finger, so all the boys know you are taken,' he says while looking at Finn and Colin for the last part. He puts her down softly and opens the box. Completely ignoring Finn and Colin, Logan takes the ring out of the box and with his other hand he reaches for Rory's hand. She puts her hand in his hand and he puts the ring on her finger. It slides on there like it was made especially for her. This is of course true, but Logan wasn't entirely sure the size would be right. He took Lorelai ring shopping, as Lorelai knows Rory's taste so well and as a plus, they have the same ring size. She picked a beautiful ring in the store, but Logan just felt like it was not perfect. So, he contacted the designer and asked her to make a ring just for Rory.

Rory looked at her hand, now heavy from the big stone on her finger. This diamond was huge. She didn't have to ask to know this was no fake one. It was beautiful. A small platinum band with a big oval diamond that makes her finger look long and small. It fits her beautifully. Logan sights as a relieve. 'I'm so glad it fits. What do you think?', he asks. 'It is so beautiful, Logan. Thank you so much.' Rory throws her arms around Logans neck and kisses him as a thank you.

Finn and Colin come walking over to congratulate the both of them. 'We knew this was coming, but really Logan, did you have to do this today? We are not in town every day and wanted to take you out, but I guess you won't celebrate with us,' Colin says. 'No boys, tonight I'm celebrating with Rory, tomorrow I'll celebrate with you guys and I guess we'll celebrate on Sunday with Mitchum,' Logan answers. 'Oh love,' Finn jokes while bearhugging Rory, 'you are quite stunning, especially tonight. Are you sure you do not want to reconsider? May it be clear I'm the better prospect here. I'm much more loaded then Huntzberger.' Rory laughs and answers: 'Well, now you mention it, but you have to take it up with Logan.' While freeing her of Finns arms around her. Logan walks over to Rory and wraps his arms around her from behind. 'Sorry Finn, I won't take this deal. Time for you to go now.' Logan again shoves the boys out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory walks over to the phone to call her mother once again. Usually it doesn't take Lorelai this long to get back to her and Rory for sure expected her mom to call after that voicemail. Rory was ready to share her big news, and pictures of the ring, with her mom, so even though by now it was passed midnight she dialed her moms phone again, and then the home phone after her mom did not answer, but also there she was sent to voicemail. Then she tried calling her own phone, as this now probably was in the possession of her mom. This time the phone was answered. 'Hi Rory, how are you?' her mom blasted through the phone before Rory even realized her mom had answered. 'Uh mom, where are you? Why are you answering my phone, but not your own?' Rory asked her mom. Without answering Rory Lorelai asked again: 'How are you? Did it all work out?' 'Yes, mom. After I got stuck in the elevator…' Lorelai interrupted Rory by asking: 'Where are you right now?' Rory, confused by the interruption, answered: 'We're at home. We just ordered in some food as we are both starving. We both lost our appetite at the party before we ate much.' 'Oh good, so you're fully dressed,' Lorelai answered and she hung up the phone. Rory turned around to face Logan, who had came up to her while she was on the phone, and said: 'She just hung up on me. My own mother first doesn't answer her phone, then she interrupts me and she doesn't answer my question and then she hangs up on me. She is unbelievable.'

Before Logan had the chance to answer Rory, the bell rang and the door flew open. 'You guys, I'm so happy for you. Congratulations!' Lorelai runs inside and gives her daughter a big hug. Logan, who was still holding Rory, got stuck in the hug as well. 'Rory, you forgot your phone. I ran after you when you left the house, but you didn't look back. You even kept running as I called your name, as if your mother dearest doesn't mean anything to you,' Lorelai added quasi dramatically, 'So you just got in your car and you took off. So I went to Luke and borrowed his truck. That stupid truck really hates me. It grunted at me as I tried to make it speed up, and I saw you made my poor Jeep work hard. Luke's old truck couldn't keep up. It's not used to driving the speed limit, let alone speed, so I couldn't keep up. When I finally got here, I went in the building and asked Tom if you went up already. He told me you were stuck in the elevator. So I went to get a cup of coffee. Did you know there is a bar a block over that has really good coffee? I sat there until you called your phone. By the way, I forgot my phone and I also forgot my keys. I didn't bother to get back in the house to get my stuff. I was lucky Luke always keeps some backup gas money in his car, so I could pay for my coffee.' Lorelai explained with loads of gestures like it was her big life event. When you finally finished, she looked over to Rory and Logan and saw them looking a little silly. 'What's wrong?' she asked, 'You guys did get engaged right?' 'Mom, what are you wearing?' Rory asked. Lorelai was wearing a bright pink sweater. She had it thrown over her dress from earlier that evening. She was wearing flipflops instead of her earlier heels. 'I got cold and my feet were killing me, and I found my hidden stash with clothes in Luke's truck. Luke hates it when I make a mess in his truck, but I like to have spare clothes in the car. After we started dating, I hid some clothes under the passengers. After the breakup I never got it out. This turned out perfect as I could grab it now.' Rory rolled her eyes. 'You look ridiculous.' 'Ridiculously hot, you mean, my spawn.' Lorelai said while she rested her hand on her hip, bending her leg slightly as if she was a model. 'Let's keep it at that.' Rory said. 'but you didn't have to drive all the way out here just to bring me my phone.' 'Well, I also wanted to know how everything went. My only daughter getting engaged. I could not contain my excitement, so I had to come. By the way, did I just run into friends of yours in the hall? They were talking about all the mess girls keep in their purse.' Rory brought Lorelai up to speed about the elevator situation. As Rory told Lorelai about the engagement and showed her the ring, the Gilmore girls jumped up and down in excitement.

Logan went to answer the door when the bell rang. He had made himself scares as soon as Lorelai and Rory went in their usual way of talking, fast and peppy. Usually he could keep up, but as soon as they started talking about the ring and other wedding stuff, Logan had taken off to make some coffee. He needed it bad. What a night it had been, and it was only 2 am. Logan took the food from the delivery guy and handed him a 100-dollar tip. It had been a good night for him, let's pay the happiness forward. After the 3rd 'thank you' from the delivery guy and went inside. Gilmores apparently have an excellent nose for fast food. Lorelai and Rory almost come running, already a cup of coffee in hand. Rory is holding a second cup. 'Let's trade, food for coffee' she says. Lorelai gulps down her coffee. 'It's time for me to go', she says, 'I promised Luke his truck would be back by the time he wakes up. Congratulations again and come by soon!' She hugs Logan awkwardly as he is still holding the food and gives Rory a kiss on her check and she is out the door.


End file.
